


Cafuné

by chokoretominto



Series: DaiSuga Stories [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cancer, Character Death, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Leukemia, M/M, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto
Summary: De cómo Suga se enamora de Daichi. Y se aman. Y trabajan en salud. Y Dai le hace cariñito en el cabello a Suga.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: DaiSuga Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cafuné

**Author's Note:**

> Recomiendo escuchar: https://youtu.be/ZaUoQDSRiUg

La recepcionista no lo saludó con la sonrisa amable de siempre.

Le sonrió dulce de igual forma, pero había en su semblante alegre, un dejo de preocupación y una mirada compasiva. Koushi le sonrió enorme y brillante; dejando en claro que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones a pesar de haber cruzado el umbral de la puerta, montado en una silla de ruedas.

—Futaba-san. No te dejes llevar por las apariencias. La primera vez que nos conocimos, creíste que mi cabello no era cenizo natural —reprendió a la mujer de cabello castaño, mientras desordenaba sus propios mechones plateados justo en la zona del remolino—. Y te equivocabas, sí lo era.

La recepcionista, enfundada en el uniforme celeste claro que caracterizaba a los funcionarios del hospital; sonrió por el recuerdo anecdótico que el muchacho le hacía rememorar. Suspiró aliviada al ver que Suga seguía manteniendo el carácter alegre de siempre, y que se encontraba perfectamente bien en lo que a salud mental se refería.

A Koushi, por otra parte, le pareció que, con las carcajadas cosquillosas de la muchacha frente a sí, el mundo volvía a su cauce normal. Se repetía mil veces un mantra inventado para intentar aliviar la preocupación que le carcomía por dentro.

No estaba llegando al hospital sentado en una silla de ruedas. Los mareos y desmayos eran producto de las noches incesantes de estudio y la mala alimentación que llevaba por el ritmo de vida universitario, que resultaba muy ajetreado. Los moretones los causaba el volleyball. _Me sentía bien, nada malo podía estar pasando._

En un rato más vería a sus profesores; y probablemente, se toparía con algunos de sus compañeros. Ojalá con Shimizu; necesitaba que su personalidad seria, y su forma de pensar fríamente, le aliviaran un poco la taquicardia que apremiaba su corazón en ese instante. Era extraño estar en el hospital como paciente, y no como funcionario. Se sentía repentinamente fuera de lugar, a pesar de que, desde tercer año, ya consideraba al establecimiento como su segunda casa de estudios.

No pudo seguir mortificándose más, ya que un muchacho alto y fuerte se acercó a él.

Suga se quedó embobado mirando el caminar tranquilo que poseía. Vestido con el uniforme de tela azul oscuro; su musculatura fuerte se destacaba tremendamente, aunque quisiera ocultarlo. Bajo las mangas cortas, una playera de fibra sintética negra apretada le cubría los brazos bien trabajados y de piel oscura. Suga pensó que era un insulto que llevase prendas adicionales; con la masa muscular que tenía, la irrigación en sus músculos era _lo suficientemente buena_ como para que no pasara frío. Además, el otoño recién llegado no era tan violento en cuestiones de temperatura. No tenía que cubrirse tanto. No podía negarle al mundo la belleza que poseía.

—Oh, creí que eras más joven.

—¿Qué? —interrogó Suga receloso. Claro, era apuesto, muy apuesto; pero probablemente era un idiota como todo el resto de los chicos que había conocido. ¿Esa era manera de darle la bienvenida a un paciente? _¿En serio?_

—¿No te parece que soy lo suficientemente joven como para estar sentado en una de estas? —preguntó Suga con sarcasmo, sonriendo socarrón mientras señalaba las ruedas de la silla en que estaba montado—. Tengo el cabello plateado, y no es porque sea viejo —hacía pucheros y miraba intercaladamente a su madre; al enfermero fornido junto a su costado, y al paramédico que lo había llevado hasta ahí—. Ni siquiera sé por qué hacen tanto escándalo. Puedo caminar bien.

Koushi se levantó, y comenzó a reír con los brazos sujetos en la cintura; en forma de jarro. Le reprochó a su madre el hecho de que sí podía movilizarse por sí mismo, mientras comenzaba a dar grandes zancadas por la sala de espera del hospital.

Se reía y daba saltitos; hasta que repentinamente, una punzada de dolor en la cabeza le nubló la vista. No se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a caer directo al piso de mármol perfectamente pulido.

_Un moretón más, un moretón menos. Qué más da._

El enfermero inoportuno y fuerte lo salvó. Sus brazos alcanzaron a rodearlo antes de caer directo al suelo; y Suga no pudo evitar percibir el cosquilleo eléctrico que le recorrió toda la espalda cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron. Antes de perder el conocimiento, alcanzó a ver los ojos color chocolate derretidos en el brillo de la preocupación. Nunca había caído dormido con una vista tan buena frente a sí.

Soñó con los matices graves de su voz, y con el contraste entre el color de ambas pieles. El último tiempo su piel lucía más pálida de lo normal; si era posible eso en algún caso. Le gustaban las pieles morenas; porque cuando él se bronceaba en verano, lo único que lograba como cambio de tonalidad era pasar del blanco lechoso, al rojo intenso. Terminaba como un camarón hervido, y el color canela nunca se atisbaba en su piel delicada.

Abrió los ojos, y supo la causa de por qué los pacientes despertaban tan desorientados. El olor antiséptico era intenso; el color blanco del techo encandilaba y hacía doler los ojos con el brillo inusual que poseía. Sentía el piquete y la aguja molesta en el dorso de la mano izquierda. Suspiró. La próxima vez sería más empático, y acudiría a ver a sus pacientes nada más recobraran el sentido.

Comenzó a parpadear, e intentó levantar la cabeza. Rápidamente, el moreno acudió a su lado y le impidió levantarse.

—No te muevas Sugawara-kun, tuviste un mareo muy fuerte.

_Oh, se aprendió mi nombre. No es un mal enfermero después de todo._

—¿Cómo sabes? —interrogó sonriendo mientras se cubría la vista con la mano libre.

—Lo mencionaste antes de que te desmayaras. ¿Te sientes bien ahora? —el enfermero hablaba preocupado. Era nuevo en todo a lo que de trabajo se tratara, y cuidaba a los internos con el mayor esmero posible—. Lamento lo que pasó, de verdad.

—¿Por qué? No hiciste nada malo —Suga le sonrió con calma y lo miró a los ojos—. Me salvaste de un hematoma más. Ya tengo los suficientes en los brazos y piernas como para que ahora me salgan también en la cara.

—Pero te hice pasar un mal rato… Quizás eso te afectó. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Debería haberme presentado y haber sido amable. Pero pensé en voz alta. —el azabache lucía realmente apenado, hizo una reverencia solemne, para disculparse; y su semblante entristecido provocó que el estómago de Suga diera un vuelco.

—No. No importa, de verdad —Suga se sentó con dificultad sobre la cama, y le dio un golpe suave en el hombro—. Cualquiera comete errores en la práctica. Y me siento bien, en serio que esto no es nada. Ahora sí, preséntate. Quiero saber cómo te llamas.

El enfermero lo miró enarcado una ceja, mientras sonreía enseñando los dientes. El muchacho era demandante, y a pesar de estar físicamente muy mal, (que no quisiera admitirlo, era otra cosa) su ánimo y humor eran los de alguien que se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud.

—No estoy en práctica. Ya egresé.

—¿En serio? —interrogó Suga, completamente incrédulo—. Bueno, perdona. Es que te ves muy joven. Y en general, hay muchos alumnos en práctica de la universidad de Tokio en este hospital.

—Salí bien de la práctica —sonrió confiado, mientras se tallaba la nuca. A Suga le pareció que aquella sonrisa debía ser un gesto _permanente_ en su rostro—. Por eso terminé trabajando acá. Es difícil, pero los profesores ayudan mucho cuando tienes dudas.

Koushi lo miraba con asombro. Era enfermero. Obviamente iba a salir antes que él. Pero había una sensación extraña que se le instalaba en el estómago cuando veía a chicos jóvenes terminar sus carreras. Le daba una alegría inmensa, y una esperanza en el futuro que era incapaz de describir. Sólo pudo quedarse ahí, sonriéndole como idiota; con los ojos color ámbar brillantes de ilusiones.

—Wow. Te felicito de verdad —habló sonriendo—. Ya, pero para que ahora seas el mejor enfermero del hospital, dime tu nombre. —le pidió Suga sonriendo.

—Sawamura Daichi. —respondió el moreno. Suga enanchó su sonrisa. _Daichi._ Combinaba perfectamente bien con el tono de su piel.

—Muy bien Daichi. Dime Suga. Encantado de conocerte. —el peliplateado era confiado y amable—. Ahora… Explícame por qué tengo esto puesto en la mano. —Koushi alzó la mano izquierda, con el catéter inserto en la vena más superficial en el dorso de esta. Lo miraba desafiante, esperando una explicación detallada y compleja acerca de por qué le habían puesto suero con tanta anticipación.

—Oh, es un catéter. Te pusimos suero por si te demorabas mucho en despertar; para que no te deshidrataras y no se alterara más tu cuerpo. Dime, ¿te está doliendo mucho?

—No, no, no duele nada. Sólo quería saber por qué lo traía puesto —sonrió cálido. No esperaba que Daichi se preocupara _tanto_ por él—. Y dime más, ¿qué tiene la solución?

—Azúcares y sales minerales. Para que los electrolitos de tu cuerpo se mantengan estables.

Daichi hablaba con cautela. Intentaba usar un lenguaje fácil de entender para alguien que no pertenecía al mundo de la salud. Suga se lo agradecía; pero no era necesario en absoluto, utilizarlo con él.

—Gracias por aclarar mis dudas, Dai —Suga le sonrió chinito, escondiendo sus ojos claros detrás de los párpados blanquecinos—. ¿Puedes llamar al doctor por mí? Oh, y a mi mamá también, por favor.

El azabache espabiló, y corrió en busca de los mencionados. Pensó que su recién llegado paciente sabía demasiado bien qué se hacía en cada procedimiento hospitalario; lo que fue creando una gran curiosidad en torno a él. Cuando llegó hasta la sala de espera, el doctor hablaba con la madre de Koushi. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, lucía tranquila, y le sonrió con cortesía cuando lo vio llegar.

—Doctor Ukai, el paciente de la habitación 216 quiere hablar con usted.

—Oh, Sugawara ya despertó. Gracias por avisar, Sawamura-kun.

Ukai siguió a Daichi por los interminables pasillos, hasta llegar frente a la puerta azul detrás la cual se encontraba Suga. Dejaron que la señora Sugawara entrara primero, y tuviera un rato a solas con su hijo.

—Sawamura, ¿examinaste al paciente? —interrogó Ukai con urgencia.

—Luego de que usted se fue. Anoté todo en la ficha. Habrá que hacer los exámenes correspondientes, pero creo que ya tengo una leve sospecha de lo que puede ser. —respondió Daichi, un poco angustiado.

Era la primera semana que trabajaba en el hospital. Aún no tenía casos severos; y probablemente este sería el primero y más importante en su vida. Quería una especialización en oncología infanto-juvenil, por eso le pareció raro encontrarse con un paciente mayor de veinte años en la consulta. El doctor Ukai había sido su tutor para la investigación de tesis; y su trabajo había sido tan espléndido, que sin ninguna duda decidió incorporarlo al equipo asistencial del hospital.

—Habla. —le pidió Ukai con voz grave. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho; mientras la ansiedad lo comenzaba a carcomer por el hecho de pasar tantas horas sin fumar.

—Leucemia linfoblástica aguda. Eso explicaría los mareos, los hematomas y la palidez de su piel. Pero es sólo una estimación. El hemograma y el frotis sanguíneo serán los encargados de corroborar cualquier sospecha. —Daichi se rascó la barbilla, pensativo—. Pero es extraño. No hay muchos casos confirmados en personas de su edad.

Ukai lo miró con orgullo. No tenía idea de por qué el chico había escogido una carrera tan desplazada, como la enfermería; cuando tenía muchísimas habilidades en medicina pura.

—Sigo sin entender por qué eres enfermero.

A Daichi el comentario lo tomó por sorpresa, pero le respondió riendo como siempre. —Quiero cuidar de la gente. Usted lo sabe.

—Como doctor también cuidas gente. —le habló Ukai con una sonrisa juguetona.

—No en la forma que me gusta. Soy feliz haciendo esto, Ukai-san.

Ukai le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, y entró sonriendo a la habitación del peliplateado. Daichi entró detrás, abrazando la ficha médica entre sus brazos fuertes y bien torneados.

—Muy bien Sugawara, Daichi ya te examinó, y dice que los hematomas no son por jugar volleyball; contrario a lo que afirmas tú. —Ukai lo miró con sarcasmo, riendo maliciosamente.

Daichi frunció el ceño. Esas fueron conclusiones que él mismo sacó, por su cuenta. Su profesor a veces podía ser perverso.

Suga miró a Daichi con asombro, y casi sin querer, un sonrojo tímido se asomo en sus pómulos níveos. —¿Te atreviste a desnudarme mientras dormía?

—¡No! —se apresuró a decir el acusado—. Sólo brazos y piernas, nada más. —el sonrojo no demoró en teñir la piel morena de sus mejillas. Odiaba que su cuerpo no le pidiera autorización para ciertas cosas.

Suga lo miró revolviendo las pestañas, mientras se cubría con la sábana hasta el cuello.

—Sugawara, tú también lo haces. —exclamó Ukai, aguantando las risas. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a Suga hacer bromas; sobretodo si de otros especialistas en salud se trataba—. Eso me recuerda, ¿le administraste aspirina?

Daichi movió la cabeza negativamente. —No había tenido tiempo para preguntarle a la señora Sugawara si era alérgico a alguna cosa.

—Sólo a los hombres estúpidos —sonrió Suga con suficiencia—. Para nada al ácido acetil salicílico. Profesor, ¿por qué le dice aspirina acá, y no en las cátedras?

Ukai soltó un suspiro. —Ustedes necesitan saber los términos químicos. Los pacientes no.

—Aunque ahora estoy ejerciendo el papel de paciente, sigo siendo estudiante de medicina.

Daichi curvó los labios en una o grande. Suga se dio cuenta, y le preguntó la causa de su sorpresa.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Nada. Nunca te vi por la facultad, sólo eso —exclamó mientras le acercaba la píldora blanca, junto a un vaso de agua—. Para la salud cardíaca y tus moretones.

—¡Salud! —celebró Suga, echándose la píldora a la boca, y empinándose el vaso de agua—. Ah, hace tiempo no tomaba medicinas.

Ukai sonrió, y les dejó unas últimas instrucciones a los chicos antes de que se retirara.

—Te haremos unos exámenes, así que tendrás que quedarte aquí por la noche. Trata bien a Daichi, porque él te va a cuidar. No te voy a dar conclusiones adelantadas. Haz tu propio diagnóstico y luego me cuentas. —le habló con voz grave antes de salir. Se fue junto a la señora Sugawara, que se despidió de Koushi, muy a su pesar.

—Sé que acá estás bien. Muchos doctores te conocen —le acariciaba el cabello mientras le hablaba. Antes de irse, dejó un beso dulce en su frente; a lo que Suga sonrió en paz y complacido—. Sawamura-kun, cuídalo bien, por favor.

Daichi asintió sonriendo, y se inclinó respetuosamente a la mujer castaña frente a sí. Lo único parecido que tenían madre e hijo, era la mirada color miel y brillante.

Cuando los dos mayores se retiraron de la habitación, Daichi comenzó a interrogar a Suga.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estudiabas medicina?

—Porque nunca lo preguntaste. —respondió Suga, mientras se mordía el labio para evitar reír.

—Me pediste que te explicara el mecanismo del catéter. —respondió Daichi, aún confundido.

—Era para oírte hablar. Me gusta escuchar tu voz.

Daichi quedó atónito. ¿ _Había escuchado bien?_ Al parecer sí, porque el sonrojo en la piel de Koushi era fácilmente visible. Destacaba más. _¿Estaba coqueteando con él de manera tan descarada?_

—Es que es bonita, grave y profunda. No como la mía, que se quedó a medio camino en la pubertad. —bromeó el peliplatino, rogando por que el enfermero no se haya sentido demasiado incómodo con su confesión repentina.

—La tuya es suave, es más bonita incluso. —le respondió Daichi, con una sonrisa dócil dibujada en los labios secos—. En un futuro, los pacientes agradecerán la tranquilidad con que les hablas.

Suga apretó los labios. Ese hombre no podía ser real de ninguna forma. Estaba alucinando por la aspirina; o algo así.

—Gracias. —susurró con gentileza. Daichi se acercó a él, y Suga en su ensimismamiento, alejó instintivamente el rostro. Su tez se coloreó aún más, presa de la vergüenza; y comenzó a reír nervioso.

—¿Q-qué pasa, Dai? —interrogó mientras sentía el aroma dulce del cabello ajeno cosquilleándole en la nariz; cuando se dio cuenta de que su brazo delgado era atrapado entre unas manos cálidas.

—Estoy viendo —habló Daichi, absorto en la piel nívea del peliplateado. Su tez era tan blanca, que las venas se vislumbraban con total claridad, en tonalidades verdes y morado oscuro.

Suga miraba a Daichi. Sus ojos color chocolate; su piel de color café con leche. Era muy guapo, sin duda alguna. _¿Por qué nunca se lo topó en la facultad?_ Un choque casual; él tiraría sus libros de endocrinología, y Daichi le pediría disculpas por lo sucedido. No habría habido necesidad de ser tan sarcástico. Aunque no le molestaba conocerlo en estas circunstancias. Era preocupado y amable, tenía las manos cálidas y presionaba con suavidad la piel delicada de su antebrazo. _¿Velaría su sueño durante toda la noche?_

—Aquí está —habló sonriente—. Perdón, estaba buscando la vena, para la punción. No te dije, tenemos que sacar sangre. —le explicó Daichi con expresión preocupada.

—Ah, sí, está bien. No temo a que me entierren cosas.

Sólo unos segundos después, alcanzó a darse cuenta de la barbaridad que había dicho. El doble sentido inundó el cerebro tanto del futuro médico, como el del actual enfermero. Ambos se miraron con las mejillas rojas; muertos de vergüenza.

—O sea, no. No me dan miedo las agujas. —se excusó Suga, sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Eres un buen chico, muy valiente —le respondió Daichi con una sonrisa cálida—. Te voy a dar algo para que lamas más tarde.

—¡Daichi, no sigas! —Suga le habló con el rostro ardiendo; hasta sus orejas se sentían inundadas de calor.

Daichi rio con ganas, soltando carcajadas graves y apretándose el estómago con ambos brazos. —No, pero de verdad, acá hay paletas de sobra. Esta es la sección infanto-juvenil de oncología. Por eso se me hizo extraño verte por estos lados.

—Por eso está el profesor Keishin también —le respondió Suga, pensativo—. Dime, ¿te gusta trabajar con chicos?

—Sí, mucho. Me interesa la terapia con radiología, y también el mecanismo de acción de la quimioterapia. Por eso oncología —se quedó pensando durante un rato. Al final, atinó a hablar—. Pero más que nada, me gusta cuidar a la gente; y durante un cáncer, es de vital importancia que reciban cariño y buenos cuidados. Es muy crítico que el paciente mantenga su buen estado de ánimo. Quiero hacer eso, que la gente tenga un poquitito de esperanza. O que terminen sus días siendo felices.

Suga miraba a Daichi, absorto en sus palabras. Tenía que admitir que la vocación era una característica que admiraba _tanto_ en las personas que conocía… Pero casi siempre era algo recurrente en la forma de ser de personas más mayores; no de alguien tan joven como el enfermero.

 _¿Era su día de suerte?_ ¿Había encontrado _por fin_ a un hombre que aparentemente valía la pena? Sonrió para sí mismo; debía dejar de pensar en cada chico que conociera como potencial pareja para su futuro.

—Eso es absolutamente hermoso. No todas las personas que están en el área de la salud tienen la vocación que tú posees. Muchos entran a este rubro más por dinero que por cualquier otra razón —Suga le sonreía con dulzura, y una suave y cálida quietud se instaló en el corazón del azabache—. Me alegra muchísimo encontrar personas como tú. Demuestra que el mundo va mejorando; contrario a cualquier pronóstico que la gente tiende a pensar.

A Daichi también le extrañó la actitud de Suga. Estaba acostumbrado a que adultos ya mayores le hablaran de esa manera; no un chico de su edad con quien compartía intereses de carrera.

—Muchas gracias, Suga —Daichi sonrió, y a Suga le pareció que el corazón se le derretía lentamente—. Y tú, ¿cómo conoces al doctor Ukai?

—Soy su estudiante favorito —exclamó Suga sonriendo con soberbia—. Quiero especializarme en oncología también, y va a ser el tutor de mi tesis.

—¡Oh! Fue el director de mi tesis. Fue genial trabajar con él.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es maravilloso! —hablaba Suga emocionado. Cada vez más, el moreno se le hacía amable e interesante—. Bueno, tenemos tiempo para charlar. Dime que tienes turno esta noche. —le preguntó con expresión suplicante.

—Sí, tengo que quedarme acá cuidándote. —le sonrió Daichi divertido.

—Entonces, ya pínchame.

—¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Gracias Suga. —susurró el moreno aliviado. Debía parar de ser tan distraído.

Daichi preparó todo para la extracción de sangre. Se lavó las manos, y se calzó los guantes. Los dedos enfundados en el látex verde azulado lucían delgados y profesionales. Koushi estiró el brazo en su dirección, y dejó que la zona del bíceps fuera apretada con el elástico para aumentar la presión. El enfermero era infinitamente cuidadoso, y Suga casi no sintió dolor al momento de la extracción.

—Voy a utilizar una mariposa, para que te duela menos —le sonrió cálido—. Ahora, toma una respiración profunda.

Suga inspiró lentamente, y cerró los ojos con calma. Daichi era en extremo preocupado, y el pinchazo en la vena fue apenas perceptible. La sangre fluía con facilidad, inundando las paredes transparentes de la jeringa con el color burdeo oscuro. Era extraño estar haciendo esto realmente, y no en la práctica.

—Terminamos —proclamó Daichi, mientras le ponía una curita verde con dinosauros en el brazo a Koushi—. Estuviste espléndido Suga. Déjame hacer el frotis, y te paso la paleta.

—¡Yay! —celebró Suga mientras se acariciaba la zona afectada.

Daichi extendió la gota de sangre sobre el portaobjetos, y la cubrió. Rotuló el frasco con la muestra, y las echó a un paquetito que más tarde se dirigiría al laboratorio. Fue a entregar el sobre café de papel a la ventanilla correspondiente, y volvió al lado del peliplatino.

Suga lo miraba expectante, y Daichi se extrañó.

—¡Oh, cierto! La paleta. —se puso a husmear en uno de los cajones, y encontró un montón de caramelos envueltos en paquetitos color rojo brillante, de plástico—. Ay, olvidé comprar más. Hace como un mes, Ukai-san fue a México al congreso internacional de medicina transfusional, y trajo un montón de dulces característicos de allá. Son muy picantes.

La cara de Koushi se iluminó por completo. —¿Son de mango?

—Ajá —respondió Daichi con tristeza—. Voy a la cafetería y vuelvo, ¿no quieres que te traiga un bizcocho mejor?

—Oh, no, no, Dai, no es necesario. Dame, dame, dame, dame. Me encantan las cosas picantes —Suga estiraba ambos brazos, mientras abría y cerraba los puños.

Daichi le quitó el envoltorio a una, y se la acercó—. Toma, pequeño bebé.

—¡Gracias! —respondió Suga carcajeando—. Envidio a todos los niños que atiendas en un futuro. Van a recibir muchísimo amor. —sonrió Suga mientras lamía la paleta—. ¡Está deliciosa!

El azabache lo miró mientras fruncía los labios. Un día intentó comer una de esas paletas, sin éxito. Terminó calmando el picor con medio litro de agua, y la gelatina insípida que daban de postre junto con el almuerzo.

Suga terminó de comerse la paleta, y se fue a lavar los dientes. Siempre con Daichi acompañándolo a un costado; sujetando con fuerza el soporte del suero en el brazo del peliplateado.

—No quiero entretenerte demasiado, así que puedo dormir, si quieres.

—No me molesta que estés despierto, Suga. Dormí durante el día para este turno, y tengo que velar tu sueño. —Daichi le sonreía con dulzura mientras le acariciaba el brazo puncionado.

—No me gustaría que pasaras toda la noche sin dormir —le reclamó Suga, con el semblante preocupado—. Sabré como despertarte.

—Deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer; se nota a kilómetros que quieres quedarte charlando —Daichi recibió un golpe de puño en el estómago, que le hizo soltar un quejido de dolor—. Auch. A pesar de que estés enfermo, mantienes tu fuerza intacta.

—No estoy enfermo. Esto debe ser estrés fisiológico. —respondió Suga muy serio. Daichi temió haber metido la pata otra vez, por lo que se apresuró a retractarse de lo que había dicho.

—Suga, tranquilo. Los resultados de exámenes aún no están listos. Espero de todo corazón que sólo sea estrés.

La mirada color miel de Suga se encontró con los ojos cafés de Daichi. La vista mostraba los sentimientos del peliplateado con completa sinceridad. A Daichi le dolió descubrir el pánico en el brillo de la mirada ajena. Le dolió mucho ver cómo Suga le hablaba tan profundo, con un gesto tan nimio.

—Tengo miedo Daichi. Porque sé de la sintomatología de todo. Estoy muy asustado.

Daichi se acomodó en la camilla junto con él, y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con suavidad. Dejaba correr los dedos con delicadeza entre las hebras plateadas; haciéndole entender a Koushi que las cosas irían bien, con sólo aquel sencillo gesto.

—No hay nada que temer. Yo te voy a cuidar, y te vamos a sanar Suga.


End file.
